sailormoonfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Sailor Moon II: Vengeance
Sailor Moon II: Vengeance, will be a Live-Action Female-Oriented Epic Superhero Fantasy feature film, and the second cinematic installment and adaptation of Naoko Takeuchi's manga and anime Sailor Moon, marking the second installment of the Live-Action Sailor Moon Cinematic Universe. Just like with Sailor Moon I: The Legend Begins, it will be co-written by Naoko Takeuchi and Robert Barnes III, whilst being produced and directed by Barnes through his New Frontier Pictures, to be ready for a release date of Summer 2033, being co-financed and distributed by Toei Company, Ltd. and Paramount Pictures. The film will be made on a $65,000,000.00 USD or ¥6,422,000,000.00 Japanese Yen budget. Story Prologue We start with a recap of the events of the first movie. At the very end of the Sailor Planet Wars, Queen Beryl and her Four Dark Generals: the three males Jadeite, Nephrite and Malachite/Kunzite, and their only female; Zoisite were apprehended by the Solar Kingdom Councils. At their trial in the Moon Kingdom, Queen Serenity asked her peoples to pronounce their judgment on the accused Dark Kingdom Leaders. With all the evidence right in front of them, and with proof that all the Children of the Solar Kingdoms were murdered by the Dark Kingdom of the Negaverse/Chaos, Queen Serenity with her final vote sealed the verdict of guilty. Queen Beryl and her Generals were punished by eternal imprisonment in the Infinite Void. Alas, the Solar Kingdoms were doomed by the effects of the Sailor Planet Wars, as some final energy of Queen Metallia and her Negaforce remained in the Sun long enough to begin a rather fatal gravitational effect on the orbits of the Solar Kingdom Planets, Moons and Asteroids. Queen Serenity and all the Solar Kingdom Rulers pleaded to their councils and peoples that they needed to evacuate; to no avail. Forced to take vows of silence and not set one parsec outside the Solar Kingdoms’ jurisdictions, the Solar Kingdom Rulers do not make the same vows for their reincarnated children. Moments before the very crippled Sun destroyed the asteroids, moons and planets in a supernova, Queen Serenity launched a rocket to the future. That rocket, carrying all the reborn Children of the Solar Kingdoms inside, flew through space for what seemed millennia, but was only days-years for the infant Children, as the rocket seemed to exist outside the normal flow of time. While on its trip to Earth of the future, the rocket drew the passing Fifth Dimension into an intense gravity well around said rocket. Arriving at Earth of the early 1970s to early 1980s A.D., several capsules emerged from the rocket and they crash landed all over Earth, with six of them being most prominent in Tokyo, Japan. As these things happened, the Infinite Void crashed down onto a nuclear missile in the Arctic North at location D Point. No radiation escaped, but the Dark Kingdom Leaders did. Years later, in 1992 A.D., some of the Children of the Solar Kingdoms began to discover their powers and question their places in the world. It was time for Serena/Usagi, Amy/Ami, Raye/Rei, Lita/Makoto and Mina/Minako to seek out the one(s) with the answers. Traveling down to Antarctica and the South Pole that summer with their two cats Luna and Artemis, the girls soon create by accident the Palace of the Solar Kingdoms; formed by their soon-to-be transformation devices and what remained of their rocket. Under the guidance of the spirit of Queen Serenity, the girls learned over the course of five-years (a day and an hour to us) that they were to become Sailor Scouts/Soldiers to protect justice, right wrongs and battle evil and disasters. Returning to Tokyo schools that fall, Sailor Scouts/Soldiers Moon, Mercury, Mars, Jupiter and Venus made their debuts in the fierce battles against the reemerging Jadeite and his Monsters/Youma. Becoming loved by the public, Serena/Usagi’s crush Darien/Mamoru realized he had the same superhuman powers as the Sailor Scouts/Soldiers, for he resolved to watch over and protect them as Tuxedo Mask. Together, they foiled a plot formed by Jadeite to submerge the Pacific and Atlantic Oceans under newly made land that Queen Beryl could reclaim and devastate the Earth for the Dark Kingdom. In spite of this, Queen Beryl and her Generals now have found out that they have the same powers as well. The semifinal battle starts now… Act I A few days after Jadeite’s missile plan has been foiled by both the Sailor Scouts/Soldiers and Tuxedo Mask, Serena/Usagi Tsukino and Darien/Mamoru Shields/Chiba are on assignment for the Crossroads/Jūban Junior High School “Enquirer” school newspaper with Molly/Naru Baker/Osaka and Melvin/Gurio Butlers/Umino at Tokyo Tower. Melvin/Umino is wondering about whether Serena/Usagi and Darien/Mamoru wish to meet both Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask. All of a sudden, Molly/Naru soon starts to put two and two together in her mind as she pictures both Serena/Usagi and Darien/Mamoru as Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask. Their next assignment is then given by Patricia Haruna/Haruna Sakurada, their homeroom teacher and editor. While at the top floor of the Tokyo Tower Observatory, Molly/Naru tries to get Serena/Usagi and Darien/Mamoru to confess their secret lives to her. Even though they have had suspicions themselves, they resolve to brush Molly/Naru’s claim off as imagination. Molly/Naru then tries a more drastic approach to get the two to become Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask by jumping out of the Observatory window and fall. Instead, Serena/Usagi and Darien/Mamoru use their super speed, super wind breath and heat laser vision to slow her fall and pull out an awning for Molly/Naru to bounce off of and land safely on a fruit cart, all without turning into their secret identities or getting noticed. Molly/Naru soon forgets about it. Before leaving with Darien/Mamoru, Molly/Naru and Melvin/Umino for the assignment over the weekend up at a hot springs resort in the Nagano countryside, Serena/Usagi visits her friends Amy/Ami, Raye/Rei, Artemis, Lita/Makoto, Mina/Minako and Luna at the Tsukino house. She tells of not just her suspicions about Tuxedo Mask’s secret identity, but of how Molly/Naru attempted to blow their cover. They know they should not reveal their secret identities if they can help it, only doing so as a last resort. In spite of the ideas, Luna and Artemis feel that they still need some allies from without their team. Little do they realize that Queen Beryl and her Four Heavenly Generals are out over Earth, testing their new superpowers. Out in space, above the Earth, the Space Station Mir orbits. It is in constant contact with NASA Mission Control in Houston, Russian Mission Control in Star City, Russia and the American space shuttle orbiter named Excelsior. Cosmonaut Gherman is the first to report the sighting of young Zoisite and Jadeite outside the space station. The two finally come upon Astronaut Kelly conducting repairs on the Solar Panel Truss. With just a few rips of the crew insignia badges, the two evil generals send Astronaut Kelly spiraling back down toward Earth to burn up, assisted by their super wind breath. As an Excelsior astronaut arrives from the shuttle to notice what is up, Queen Beryl zaps the astronaut with deadly heat laser vision. From the approaching Excelsior orbiter, the flight crew witnesses the commotion and prepares to do an emergency return to Earth when just manage to see Malachite/Kunzite smashing Space Station Mir to pieces. They are now caught off guard by the appearance of Nephrite right in front of their cockpit. With devilish grins on their faces, the Four Generals rip the two spacecraft to tattered rags and loads of scrap iron, with the astronauts and cosmonauts all being killed. Soon, both Russia and the United States are in a panic, having caught the footage of the attack. Before hurling the wrecks of the two spacecraft into the Sun, Queen Beryl ponders that the Yellow Sun and their molecular structure make them rather superhuman. Act II Twelve new Monsters/Youma join the Dark Kingdom Leaders in orbit, and they have decided to try getting out in the field and conquer all that lie before them on Earth. Flying back down, they will soon get down and dirty in an attempt to take over Earth by force. Meanwhile, up in Nagano, the four reporters have arrived at the luxury resort paid for by the Japanese School System for them. Serena/Usagi and Darien/Mamoru still have their suspicions about each other’s secret identities, but they manage to keep their thoughts to themselves. Molly/Naru is embarrassed at the thought of trying to write a Pulitzer Prize story about resort-swindling scandals, but Melvin/Umino sees a golden opportunity to take some rare photographs. Meanwhile, Amy/Ami, Raye/Rei, Lita/Makoto and Mina/Minako are out on the town. They have been assigned to look for anyone who might carry the Imperium/Illusionary Silver Crystal that could help them defeat the Dark Kingdom and Queen Beryl for good. The twelve Monsters/Youma show up and start to stalk the Sailor Scouts/Soldiers and anyone they target for their protection. This is all just something to keep the Scouts/Soldiers busy as Queen Beryl and the Generals fly down to the Antarctic to investigate some strange structure at the South Pole. Discovering the Palace of the Solar Kingdoms, Queen Beryl views a recording of the spirit of Queen Serenity recounting how the Dark Kingdom Leaders were cast out from the Kingdoms. Now knowing where the Sailor Scouts/Soldiers “live”, they soon set out to make their next move. Back at the resort in Nagano, Serena/Usagi and Darien/Mamoru are enjoying the view with Molly/Naru and Melvin/Umino of the Shinano River. When a little girl soon starts to fall towards the river, Darien/Mamoru then disappears behind the swarm of people, morphs into Tuxedo Mask and flies down to save the little girl. Just as quickly as Tuxedo Mask appears, he flies out of sight, and then Darien/Mamoru returns. Serena/Usagi then feels she must continue where Molly/Nary had left off as they return to the hotel. In front of the mortal reporters, she pulls two pistols on her and Darien/Mamoru and shoots two blanks. Molly/Naru and Melvin/Umino soon see with their own eyes that Serena/Usagi and Darien/Mamoru are also Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask, proving it to the two incognito superheroes as well. Now that the secret identities have been stripped, Serena/Usagi as Sailor Moon feels that they should know all. With Darien/Mamoru morphing into Tuxedo Mask, they then fly back down to the Palace of the Solar Kingdoms, where they meet up with Amy/Ami as Sailor Mercury, Luna, Raye/Rei as Sailor Mars, Lita/Makoto as Sailor Jupiter, Artemis, and Mina/Minako as Sailor Venus. Tuxedo Mask’s memories of his life in the Solar Kingdoms are restored by Queen Serenity at Sailor Moon’s request. Molly/Naru and Melvin/Umino soon learn all from Queen Serenity. Feeling in the mood for a friendly dinner for eight, or ten if one counts the two cats as well, Sailor Moon then rushes off across the Earth to pick up the groceries, as it were. Stopping some fox hunters in England from killing a fox, Sailor Moon then finds from islands, forests and farms the ingredients for a cheese and vegetable soufflé for ten. As all this is going on, Queen Beryl and her Generals arrive in North Korea. Trespassing on unfriendly grounds, the North Korean People’s Army is sent out to not just stop the five supervillains, but kill them. Shots from their weapons do absolutely nothing to stop Queen Beryl, but when she picks a rifle from the same soldiers trying to kill her, she shoots and they drop like flies. Act III As soon as the dinner between the Sailor Scouts/Soldiers, Tuxedo Mask, Molly/Naru and Melvin/Umino wraps up, they decide to lie down for the night in the Palace’s private bedroom suites. Serena/Usagi, Raye/Rei, Amy/Ami, Lita/Makoto and Mina/Minako all sleep with Darien/Mamoru as they watch Molly/Naru and Melvin/Umino finally cement their relationship with a together sleep session. During the few eight-to-ten hours that they are asleep, they are advised to be ready for when Queen Beryl, the twelve new Dark Kingdom Monsters/Youma, and her Four Heavenly Generals strike against the Earth. As these things were going on, the Dark Kingdom Leaders were on a quest for world domination, defacing or ruining whatever is in the way. Queen Beryl arrives in Washington D.C., and conducts an devastating aerial assault on the nation’s capital. The Washington Monument is blown into the Lincoln Memorial Reflecting Pool with her super wind breath, and then the pool is frozen over by her Ice Breath. Jadeite then uses his super strength and the help of the three Monsters/Youma; Tesuni/Tensie, Petasos and Widow/The Black Widow to lift a section of the Great Wall of China, then use it to mow over and destroy the rest of the Wall in an unstoppable roll. Nephrite, with the help of the Monsters/Youma named Cameran, Jumo/Jumeau and Leo/Regulus, uses his heat laser vision and their strength to obliterate the Great Pyramids of Egypt. Earth is panicking. Across Europe, Zoisite flies over their great monuments, and with the help of the Monsters/Youma named Yasha, as well as Castor and Pollux the Gemini Warriors, destroys the Roman Colosseum, the now restored Basilique du Sacré Cœur, and then the London Eye Ferris wheel using their super speed and Sonic Wave Scream. Over Latin America, Malachite/Kunzite uses almost all his superhuman powers, as well as the help of the Monsters/Youma known as Grape, Housenka and Suzuran to level the city of Machu Picchu, the big temple of Chichen Itza, and the restored Christ the Redeemer statue in Rio de Janiero. As her Generals and Monsters/Youma conquer the Earth and its countries’ armies, Queen Beryl declares that Planet Earth must surrender. Sailor Mars, being the ever alert psychic, feels the Dark Nega Vibes being emitted by Queen Beryl and company as they conquer all that stand in their way. In their spree of destruction and conquest, the life energy of peoples suffering under the Dark Kingdom Leaders is being drained to keep Queen Metallia and her Negaforce alive while they are incubating. Waking Molly/Naru and Melvin/Umino up, the Sailor Scouts/Soldiers and Tuxedo Mask tell the two reporters and the two cats that they are going after the Dark Kingdom Leaders for the battle. The spirit of Queen Serenity decides to help the two reporters set a trap for the Dark Kingdom’s Monsters/Youma, and gain an advantage. The Dark Kingdom Leaders will be in for a surprise. Returning to Tokyo, the Sailor Scouts/Soldiers and Tuxedo Mask meet up with their families and friends. They tell what is going on, and that they should be prepared for the Dark Kingdom Leaders’ arrival. Using their superhuman vision and hearing, the Dark Kingdom Leaders are able to figure out who are the closest to the Sailor Scouts/Soldiers and Tuxedo Mask, so that they can increase the weaknesses against our heroes and bring them to their knees. Our heroes soon take off in search of their enemies, but they then discover that said enemies have seized control of Tokyo. They decide to fly back down and prepare to challenge the Dark Kingdom Leaders and their Monsters/Youma. Queen Beryl readily accepts the challenge to fight. Act IV On top of a new skyscraper’s construction site, Queen Beryl destroys a cable holding a concrete wall section with her heat laser vision, and holding it up with her super strength. Beryl then hurls it at Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask, who are on a building top across the way; Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask blow up the wall section with her heat laser vision. The force of the explosion, however, knocks Sailor Moon off the building top to fall to the ground, but she then is in levitating flight again as they all mock Beryl’s powers, calling them copycat and wimpy. The citizens of Tokyo then start cheering for the Sailor Scouts/Soldiers and Tuxedo Mask, but all of a sudden, Beryl then sics her Generals and their Monsters/Youma on them. Sailor Mars and Sailor Jupiter start to lead Jadeite, Nephrite and their Monsters/Youma in a manic aerial chase across Tokyo Bay and through the city skyline. Sailor Mercury and Sailor Venus soon start to dodge and lead Zoisite, Malachite/Kunzite and the Monsters/Youma in another manic aerial chase that gets closer to the ground as they wind through Shiba Park, past Atago Shrine and above the Tsuki no Misaki plateau. As Tuxedo Mask and Sailor Moon try to sneak up on the Generals, Queen Beryl then sneaks up on the two lovebirds and kicks them tumbling through the Mori Tower in Roppongi Hills, and right into its glass atrium. The two get back up and start out after the Generals again, when Nephrite soon goes dirty. Having knocked Mars and Jupiter into a building side, they soon have their Monsters/Youma holding their former lovers by their arms and necks, while Zoisite and Malachite/Kunzite prepare to knock them out using street lampposts as batting spears. Ducking out of the way in time, Sailor Mars and Sailor Jupiter inadvertently send Jadeite, Nephrite and the Monsters/Youma spiraling into the bottom supports for Tokyo Tower. The Tower soon starts to come down on innocent civilians until Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask grab it and carry it back up. They soon set it down right on top of the two Dark Kingdom Leaders. Zoisite then draws the cold fire of Sailor Mercury by using her heat laser vision to overheat an oil tanker truck. Sailor Mercury reflects Zoisite’s heat laser vision back at her, and then uses her Ice Bubble Spray and Ice Breath to freeze the tanker truck and prevent it from blowing up. She then uses the Ice Bubble Spray and heat laser vision on Zoisite’s Monsters/Youma to destroy them. Sailor Jupiter then tries it on Nephrite’s Monsters/Youma by first stunning them with Supreme Thunder Crash, freezing them with her Ice Breath, and then obliterating them with her heat laser vision. Sailor Venus and Sailor Mars then pull a combined Crescent Beam Smash and Fire Soul Blast on all of Jadeite and Malachite/Kunzite’s Monsters/Youma, obliterating them. Now the Dark Kingdom Leaders have no monsters, and the scales will soon even out. Queen Beryl is then found on the receiving end of being twirled by Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask, and then being hurled up into a vast array of neon signs, shorting them all out. The citizens are in a state of euphoria as the Sailor Scouts/Soldiers and Tuxedo Mask are beating the snot out of the Dark Kingdom Leaders, but then it turns to panic. The Four Heavenly Generals soon converge, as well as the Sailor Scouts/Soldiers and Tuxedo Mask in the middle of Route 301. The Four Heavenly Generals grab several transit buses carrying people to safety, and now have Tuxedo Mask and the Sailor Scouts/Soldiers in a panic. Queen Beryl then commands them to throw the buses at them. The buses slam our heroes right into a building window. Act V For a few moments, the Sailor Scouts/Soldiers and Tuxedo Mask do not even attempt to move a muscle. In these few moments, the populace of Tokyo believes our heroes have died; murdered at the hands of the Dark Kingdom Leaders. The public, vowing to avenge the “deaths” of the heroes they have grown to love, they charge towards the Dark Kingdom Leaders. It proves to be futile, however, as Queen Beryl and her Generals use the might of their super wind breath to blow the opposition away and cause much destruction to Downtown Tokyo. The Sailor Scouts/Soldiers and Tuxedo Mask finally do recover and survey the situation. Knowing that more lives could be lost in the open, Sailor Moon challenges Beryl to finish them back at the Palace. At first, the populace is confused and worried about them being left open to attacks made by the Dark Kingdom Leaders, but their fears are soon put to rest as they start to fly out of Tokyo. This is when Zoisite makes the suggestion to take along five of our heroes’ closest friends and or family members and gain the upper hand by threatening them with harm. Back at the Palace of the Solar Kingdoms, Molly/Naru and Melvin/Umino have both helped the Spirit of Queen Serenity activate special additions to all the Sailor Scouts/Soldiers and Tuxedo Mask’s transformation weapons to create a temporary chance to take down Jadeite and Nephrite once and for all. Queen Beryl and her Generals arrive at the Palace, ready to continue the battle. Setting the friends of our heroes down on a ledge, Nephrite suddenly feels something come over him. The sight of Molly/Naru reminds him of his old flame Gaia: from the days of the Solar Kingdoms, before he was drafted into being one of Beryl’s top Generals in her crusade. Seeing Melvin/Umino attempting to protect Molly/Naru reminded Nephrite what true love is. He soon starts to let his guard down as he tries to bring harm to the Sailor Scouts/Soldiers and Tuxedo Mask, but tries to protect Molly/Naru and Melvin/Umino at the same time. Using their super speed and heat laser vision, our heroes and their enemies continue to go at it until Molly/Naru and Melvin/Umino throw the modified transformation weapons to our heroes to start the trap. Jadeite and Zoisite soon start to lunge at our heroes’ friends and family members until Nephrite and Jadeite are forced to take an accidental hit from Zoisite and Beryl’s combined attacks. Molly/Naru then sees the genuine love reaching out from Nephrite, making her realize that even when the Sailor Scouts/Soldiers and Tuxedo Mask are busy, someone will always be watching over her and Melvin/Umino. Nephrite and Jadeite are hit so bad that they start to die and lose their powers. Nephrite dies with dignity as he vaporizes out of existence, while Jadeite plunges into the frozen waters of ice beneath the Palace, bobbing right back up, frozen alive in a crystal of quartz. Queen Beryl and her two remaining Generals then start to retreat. Before leaving the Palace again, the friends and families of Tuxedo Mask and the Sailor Scouts/Soldiers have a chance to talk with the Spirit of Queen Serenity and promise to always be there for our heroes. On that note, they all fly back to Tokyo and their normal lives. One week later, after a long school week, Luna and Artemis come to our heroes with a major warning: if they are to defeat Queen Beryl and the Dark Kingdom once and for all, they will have to find all the Nine Rainbow Crystals that will be able to form the Imperium/Illusionary Silver Crystal and activate them with the Crescent Moon Wand/Moon Stick. For our heroes, the real fight to defend planet Earth has just begun, as they fly out into the deep cosmos… Epilogue (Preview Summary for Sailor Moon III: Duality) Using what human life energy they managed to gather from the people of Earth in their attack, Queen Beryl and her remaining two of the Four Heavenly Generals manage to revive Queen Metallia’s spirit as she is now able to converse with them. If they are to finally gain the upper hand against the Sailor Scouts/Soldiers and Tuxedo Mask, they will have to recover the Nine Rainbow Crystals that will be able to form the Imperium/Illusionary Silver Crystal so as to reawaken Queen Metallia and her all powerful Negaforce. To locate who the reincarnated Nine Great Shadows/Great Youma, Queen Metallia uses some of the precious energy to create a Dark/Black Crystal to track down the reincarnated Shadow Monsters/Great Youma. Queen Beryl soon entrusts Zoisite to carry out this mission, and for Malachite/Kunzite to watch over her. Meanwhile, the Sailor Scouts/Soldiers and Tuxedo Mask are trying to recover the Nine Rainbow Crystals as well, checking anywhere and everywhere a Rainbow Crystal Carrier could be. Using a special program designed by Melvin/Umino and Amy/Ami, they are able to lock on to Rainbow Crystal Energy signatures that happen to be all across Tokyo. Amy/Ami has a friend at her school named Greg/Ryo Urawa who might be carrying a Rainbow Crystal. Since Grandpa Hino carries one, Raye/Rei and her friend/temple partner Chad/Yuuichirou Holdenford/Kumada resolve to protect Grandpa Hino. Another carrier is Hercules/Rhett Butler, a cat. With Hercules/Rhett Butler under the protection of Luna and Artemis, Lita/Makoto and her old friend Ken/Shinozaki must protect a boy named “Crane Machine/Game Joe” who is another carrier. A Methodist missionary and Rita/Reika Blake/Nishimura; Andrew/Motoki Foreman/Furuhata's girlfriend now fall into the care of Mina/Minako. An actor portraying popular TV superhero Redman and local artist Peggy/Lonnie/Yumemi Jones/Lenai/Yumeno fall under the protection of Darien/Mamoru. Serena/Usagi, Molly/Naru and Melvin/Umino must now protect Sammy/Shingo Tsukino's friend Mika Cassidy/Kayama and prevent them from falling into Zoisite’s traps. The increased security forces Zoisite to launch many tiring attacks on the Sailor Scouts/Soldiers. In those battles, five of the Nine Rainbow Crystals are recovered by the Scouts/Soldiers and Tuxedo Mask before the Carriers revert into their original forms as Great Shadows/Great Youma. With the Spirit of Queen Serenity having been able to recover the Crescent Moon Wand/Moon Stick, she sends it to Sailor Moon, who is then able to heal the Great Shadows/Great Youma, or at least restore their memories and or at least turn the carriers-turned-monsters over to the side of the Sailor Scouts/Soldiers and Tuxedo Mask. Four of the Nine Rainbow Crystals lie in the hands of the Dark Kingdom of the Negaverse/Chaos now, but only when all nine of the crystals are joined do they form the Imperium/Illusionary Silver Crystal. Tuxedo Mask and Sailor Moon are then challenged by both Zoisite and Malachite/Kunzite for a chance to take all of the crystals for themselves and keep the reformed Silver Crystal. Arriving at Zoisite and Malachite/Kunzite’s base of operations out of the NHK Broadcasting Center, Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask battle the two remaining Generals furiously. Queen Beryl then sends the few remaining Monsters/Youma named Mitsuami, Polite Society/Shakoukai, Blizzard/Blizzar, Zoyrin Geller, Papillon, and Ninjana/Oniwabandana after Tuxedo Mask and Sailor Moon. With Tuxedo Mask greatly injured at the hands of Zoisite and Malachite/Kunzite, can the Scouts/Soldiers and the reformed Great Shadows/Great Youma rescue both in time?… Main Cast Noah Cyrus as Princess Serenity, Serena/Usagi Tsukino and Sailor Moon Nick Jonas as Prince Darien/Mamoru/Endymion, Darien/Mamoru Shields/Chiba and Tuxedo Mask Amy Adams as Queen Serenity Reed Alexander as Jadeite Uma Thurman as Queen Beryl Emma Lockhart as Princess Mercury, Amy/Ami Mizuno and Sailor Mercury Jill Frappier as the Voice of Luna Madeline Carroll as Princess Mars, Raye/Rei Hino and Sailor Mars Ron Rubin as the Voice of Artemis Bailee Madison as Princess Jupiter, Lita/Makoto Kino and Sailor Jupiter Elle Fanning as Molly/Naru Baker/Osaka Abigail Breslin as Princess Venus, Mina/Minako Aino and Sailor Venus Chandler Canterbury as Melvin/Gurio Butlers/Umino Brendan Fraser as Nephrite Daveigh Chase as Zoisite Jonathan Frakes as Malachite/Kunzite Unknown #1 as Tesuni/Tensie Unknown #2 as Petasos Unknown #3 as Widow/The Black Widow Unknown #4 as Cameran Unknown #5 as Jumo/Jumeau Unknown #6 as Leo/Regulus Unknown #7 as Yasha Unknown #8 as Castor the Gemini Warrior Unknown #9 as Pollux the Gemini Warrior Unknown #10 as Grape Unknown #11 as Housenka Unknown #12 as Suzuran Supporting Cast Unknown #13 as Andrew/Motoki Foreman/Furuhata Unknown #14 as Patricia Haruna/Haruna Sakurada Unknown #15 as Natalie/Ikuko Tsukino Unknown #16 as Raymond/Kenji Tsukino Unknown #17 as Sammy/Shingo Tsukino Unknown #18 as Grandpa Hino Unknown #19 as Chad/Yuuichirou Holdenford/Kumada Unknown #20 as Ken/Shinozaki Unknown #21 as Papa Aino Unknown #22 as Mama Aino Unknown #23 as Dr. Saeko Mizuno Themes Development and Pre-production Casting Production Post-production and Release Effects Music Marketing and Merchandising Legacy Manga, Anime and PGSM continuity Category:Live-Action Sailor Moon Cinematic Universe Category:Sailor Moon (series) Category:Motion Pictures Category:Live-Action Category:Upcoming Productions Category:Sailor Moon fan adaptations